Army Fatigued
by TomboyDiva
Summary: A Soldier takes a bullet for his buddy. When he goes back home his friend's sister wants to show her appreciation. Rated M for blood, and possibly a lemon in a later chapter.
1. The Battlefield

The Battlefield

"Alright men, the enemy will be on us in less than an hour, so we better be ready when they do. I want you to pair up and get into positions. Remember you're fighting for the man next to you. Now go make your country proud."

After the commanding officer Hakoda was finished speaking the men filed out of the bunker grabbing their weapons.

Aang's heart was pounding. He hated this war. He hated having to fight. Two years of fighting and each time it never got any easier. Being on the battlefield was nerve wracking.

He started out the doors when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around: Sokka.

"Don't worry," Sokka said trying to reassure him but with obvious tremor in his voice, "We'll be fine."

All Aang could do was nod.

"I should hope you two will be more than fine." They turned around to see Hakoda walking towards them. He checked to make sure they were the only ones there before pulling them both into a hug.

"Son, I am so proud of the man you have become," he said to Sokka who gave him a grateful smile. It wasn't often they got to drop the formalities and act as father and son." Thanks dad."

Hakoda turned to Aang. "Aang, you've been like a son to me since boot camp. I know you two have what it takes to make it out there."

Aang smile and nodded.

"Now," Hakoda said as the sound of gunfire rang out, "get out there and watch each others backs." And with that they all left the safety of the bunker.

* * *

The battlefield was worse than Aang could have ever imagined. He hadn't wanted to go to war but he had had no choice. The sight of his wounded and dead comrades around him brought back memories of his parent's murder and made him feel sick, and the gun shots ringing in his ears wasn't helping.

He wasn't cut out for this he hated the idea of killing someone, even when he ran over a squirrel with his car he had to stop and bury it, so killing another human being was eating away at his conscience. He tried not to focus on it, and each time he fired his weapon he fought no to look away.

He looked at Sokka who was carefully aiming his weapon again. _How can he do this without a second thought. _Then again Sokka and his dad used to go hunting all the time so it wasn't as hard for him.

Aang shot another round before he and Sokka moved to another position. Aang felt the wind off a round as it whizzed past them. "Whoa, that was too close."

Just then time slowed down as Aang saw an enemy soldier aim right at Sokka. Aang's body went into autopilot as he dropped his gun and attempted to push Sokka out of the way. The bullet whizzed past grazing Aang's back. He felt as it scrapped and ripped the skin from his body.

If he hadn't gotten in the way it would have pierced Sokka in the heart. They toppled over Aang grunting and reaching back to feel his back coated in blood. Sokka rolled him over.

"Aang!"

Sokka slowly peeled Aang's shirt off. Aang hissing as his skin was pulled apart. Sokka looked at Aang's back, there was a giant gash. His skin was shredded around the edges and blood was everywhere.

"Oh man, this is bad."

Sokka pulled Aang up and wrapped Aang's arm around his shoulders while wrapping his own arm around Aang's waist.

"Cover us, I gotta get Aang to safety!" He shouted to his fellow soldiers.

Aang felt the searing pain ripping through his back. He tried to focus on his feet but everything was getting fuzzy. There was a raring noise in his head and he barely heard Sokka say, "Just stay with me buddy. We're almost there. Aang? Aang?!" then everything went black.

Aang slumped in Sokka's arms. He looked up to see his dad running for them.

"Sokka what happened?"

"He pushed me out of the way but got grazed himself. It's pretty deep."

"Let's get him into the medical tent."

They laid him o his stomach and the doctors began examining him.

Sokka and Hakoda stepped aside to get out of the way.

"I thought I told you to watch each others backs."

Sokka gave a slight smirk.

'Well at least on e of you listened," he said gesturing to Aang.

"If is wasn't for him you probably wouldn't be here anymore.'

"Yeah, he saved my life."

Hakoda thought for a moment. He looked down at Aang's form on the bed. He had been so afraid of war. He had told them about the orphanage ofter his parents' murder. He had been abused by the owner, beaten relentlessly and passed from one foster family to another. He was a great kid but he never quite fit in. At sixteen, the owner of the orphanage sent him to boot camp to "get rid of the waste of space." He had been through a lot in his nineteen years.

Hakoda looked up as the doctor spoke.

"He'll be fine but it will take a few weeks for him to heal."

"Doctor, I think Private Tempest has suffered enough. He saved my son and has gone against his conscience to fight in this war, I think two years is long enough. Prepare a chopper, we're sending this soldier home."

The doctor nodded.

"But dad, I mean Commander, he doesn't have a home." Sokka stated sad that his best friend who was like a brother to him was leaving.

"Don't worry son," he said with a wink, "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Katara sat at home flipping through a magazine of random stuff. Her fingers stopped on a page with some dog tags that could be personalized.

She sighed. It had been two years since she had seen her brother and father. She wiped a tear from her eye. She had been living with Gran-Gran since they left, her mother having been killed by a drunk driver when she was eight, and a few months ago Gran-Gran had died. Katara had fallen into a deep depression. _Why did everyone she care about have to be taken from her. _ Just then her computer beeped alerting her someone wanted to chat on Skype. She squealed, she knew it was her father.

"Hi, daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," she stated. "How's Sokka?"

"Well your brother was almost hit a few weeks ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You know I have a limited time to be able to talk to you."

"Yeah, I guess. So he's OK?" she said with worry in her voice.

"Yes, he's fine. Aang shoved him out of the way."

Aang. It wasn't the first time she had heard about him. Her brother's best friend in the army. Her father had told her about him in letters. She knew he had to be great from the way he and Sokka praised him. But now he was a hero. He saved her brother.

"Aang saved him?"

"Yes, but he was grazed with the bullet himself. I;m sending him back to the states."

"Is he OK?"

"Yes, but he still needs a little more time to heal."

"Wait, I thought he didn't have a home?"

"You know I've told you that I consider him like a son..."

"Where are you going with this?"

* * *

The sound of gunshots, yells and helicopter propellers all blended together until all that he heard was steady beeping. A heart monitor. He tried to open his eye but his vision as fuzzy and the lights were blinding.

"I think he's waking up." It was Sokka.

"Aang?" he heard Hakoda say.

He managed to pry his eyes open. He was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Hakoda and Sokka approach the bed. He gave a weak smile and tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through his back and he laid back down.

"How're you feeling, son?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, I've been better."

"He's fine." Sokka said with a smile.

"Thanks for the support," Aang said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

They laughed until Aang winced form the pain.

"So, how'd we do?" he asked.

"Well, it could've been a lot worse." Hakoda states. "We could've lost Sokka."

He put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving my life, Aang." Sokka stated solemnly.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." They grasped forearms both grinning.

"How long 'til I'm back in the field?" Aang asked turning to Hakoda.

"Actually Aang, I'm pulling you out. You've been through enough."

Aang stared at him. "What?"

"After everything you've been through you deserve a little peace."

"No. I can't just leave. These men need me. I won't turn my back on them. I won't just sit back and do nothing just because I got grazed by a bullet."

"Aang, I admire your dedication but you're done fighting."

"But..."

"Doctor's orders." They all turned to see the doctor enter the room. "Well, you seem to be healing well. What level is your pain?"

"2." he stated quickly looking away.

"Aang." Sokka scolded. He knew Aang hated admitting how bad off he really was.

Aang grimaced. "4."

"Alright. I'll get you some medication and in a couple of days you can go home."

He walked out of the room.

"Home?" Aang stated with a hollow voice. He stared blankly at the wall. He knew he couldn't go back to the orphanage but he had no where else to go.

"Don't worry, Aang." Aang looked up.

"You're not gonna be alone anymore." Hakoda said reassuringly.

"What?"

"My home is your home."

Aang smiled gratitude in his eyes, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. But," his smile faded, "don't you two have to stay in the field. I'll still be alone."

"No you won't you'll have Katara to keep you company." Sokka stated.

"Katara?" Aang said his voice cracking.

Hakoda had talked about her. He had even showed Aang a picture. Katara was the most beautiful girl Aang had ever seen. He was excited to finally get to meet her.

He shyly looked away. "Oh," he said clearing his throat,"that's great."

"Don't worry. I know she'll like you, and I have a feeling you'll like her too." Hakoda said.

Aang cheeks were burning.

"I hope so."

"And she's in nursing so she can help you to continue healing." Sokka added.

"Are you sure about this. I don't want to be a burden."

"Aang, you could never be a burden, besides Katara has been really lonely sine my mother passed." Hakoda paused for a moment, "this could be exactly what both of you need."

Aang was still unsure but he gave them both a smile.

Finally having a place to call home, that was music to Aang's ears. He was ready to leave turmoil and hardship. He was ready for a new beginnning.


	2. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

Aang gathered the rest of his things as he walked down the corridor to the plane. It felt weird to not be in his uniform, but he still wore his dog tags. He swore he'd never take them off. He didn't want to forget the ones that were still out there fighting.

He had said goodbye to Sokka and Hakoda as he left the hospital. He wondered when or if he would see them again. He glance at the picture of Katara Hakoda had given him and smiled before putting it back in his wallet, at least he had something to look forward to.

The plane ride went by quickly. He slept most of the way, surprised how tired he was after sleeping for a couple of weeks in recovery.

The plane landed and after gathering his luggage, he steeped out of the airport.

There she was, he nearly dropped his bags. She was even more beautiful than in the picture. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to her.

Katara was staring at her phone screen when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see a fit, tall, handsome guy in a tank top that showed his muscular arms walking towards her.

_Wow. Even better than I imagined. _She thought. _This might not be so bad after all._

"Hi, I'm Aang Tempest." He stated holding out his hand to her and giving her a goofy smile.

She smiled back and shook his hand. "Katara. Welcome to Atlanta."

"Thanks. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too. I can finally put a face to a name. My dad's told me a lot about you."

He gave a shy smile, "I'm sure he exaggerated."

"Mm.. I don't know about that. I guess we'll have to find out." she said looking into his eyes.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and couldn't help but get lost in his gray orbs.

"So," he cleared his throat, "should we go?" he asked breaking her trance.

"Huh, oh, uh, y-yeah." she stuttered.

They got into the car and she drove to the house. The drive was pleasant both in their own world as they listened to the radio, trying to get a read on the other person, but they knew they felt an instant connection.

They pulled into the driveway and Aang stared up at the magnificent house.

"Wow, nice place," he stated.

"Thanks," she chuckled before saying, "make yourself at home."

He smiled. "I think I will. But I could use a tour."

"Right. Well this is the living room, the kitchen and laundry room are on the left," she said pointing. Aang was amazed at how much room there was. An L-shaped sectional sat in front of the giant flat screen and two words: surround sound. He felt like he'd hit the jackpot.

The living room flowed into the kitchen with a huge island for cooing and bar stools set up at it.

"If you'll follow me upstairs, I'll show you to your room."

"OK," he stated.

They walked up the stairs into a hallway with rooms on either side.

"This first room is Sokka's room." she said pointing to the left. "You don't want to go in there. He may be deployed but his room is still a disaster. How he keeps his barracks clean I have no idea."

Aang chuckled, 'That's cause you're dad threatens to make him go to bed without eating."

They both chuckled.

"On the other side of the hall is my room. Then yours next to Sokka's and dad's is across the hall next to mine. Oh, and the bathroom is at the end."

She opened his door and stepped aside to let him in.

He looked around the room. It was pretty bare with just a bed, a dresser, and a desk. He could smell the faint hint of perfume in the room.

"Sorry, it's not much. I wasn't sure what you like so you can...decorate ...it ...yourself." Her words had gotten farther spaced apart and she looked back into her memories with a sad expression. He knew then that this had been her grandmother's room.

"It's great. More than _I'm_ used to." he stated with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. He was just so cute.

"Uh, I guess you can unpack and I'll go make dinner."

"OK," she stated out of the room, "oh, wait, I'm a -"

"Vegetarian." she interrupted and they both smiled. "Sokka told me."

"Oh, I'm sure he did."

She chuckled lightly. "How a vegetarian and a meat lover ended up best friends I'll never understand." she said and she left the room.

He smiled and then took another glance around the room before sitting on the bed. He didn't have much having been in the army and an orphan before that. He rummaged through one of his bags before finding a picture and sitting it on the desk. It was of him and his parents. He was two in the picture. He smiled remembering the good times and wondered if his parents would be proud of the man he'd become.

As he finished unpacking the scent of dinner wafted into his room and he walked down stairs.

"Wow," he said startling her. "This smells great."

"Thanks. I hope you like it. There's salad too." she said her heart still pounding and not just because of him startling her.

He smiled. "After being in the army, it'll be nice to have some real food."

They both sat down a t the bar. They were quiet for a bit before Katara broke the silence.

"Aang, I wanna thank you for saving my brother."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Why not," she retorted, "you're a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero. I feel like a coward for leaving. I could've fought longer," he looked away.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "From what my dad says, you've been through a lot. You've been fighting you're whole life. It's time for peace in your life."

"How can I have peace knowing I left Sokka and Hakoda to fight without me?"

"Because you have to have faith that they'll come back safe." she paused "They're my only family too."

He considered her words and looked up with a slight smile.

"Well, I guess we can wait it out together."

"Yeah." she said with a quiet smile before taking the dishes to the sink.

"Here, let me help you." he offered getting up.

"No, I got it. You've done more than enough."

He sighed and walked up the stairs and into his room. He took off his shirt and jumped when Katara spoke. "Whoa, you really took a beating for him didn't you."

He turned around. "Don't you knock?" he asked in mock annoyance.

"Don't change the subject and you left the door open."

"Sorry."

Her eyes softened. "Goodnight soldier."

He gave her a nod, "Goodnight miss."

He shut the door, then stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He reached down and played with the dog tags around his neck.

"Be careful guys." He whispered before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

Shots were being fired all around they were being peppered with ammo.

"Look out, Sokka!" Aang shouted but the bullet shot right through his chest. Blood gushed out of the wound as he dropped to the ground.

"No!" Aang shouted.

He rushed over to his friend.

"Sokka!"

"Be strong Aang," Sokka murmured weakly before going limp.

Tears streamed down Aang's face. _No, this can't be happening._

He looked around him to see that all of his fellow soldiers were dead. He stood up ad saw the enemy guns pointed right at him. He braced for impact, "AHH!"

Aang sat straight up in bed panting heavily. He threw off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

Katara burst into his room. "Aang, are you OK? I heard you scream."

Without looking at her he answered quickly, "I'm fine."

He laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"Post Traumatic Stress?" she asked gingerly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He didn't respond.

"Talk to me."

"You won't understand." he said dryly.

"You need to talk about it. It will only get worse if you keep it all bottled up inside."

He knew she was right but he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"I'm gonna shower." He said getting off the bed and grabbing a clean pair of boxers out of the dressers before heading down the hall."

"Aang, you need to talk about this."

He slammed the door. She sighed and sat down next to the door, intent on not letting him go back to bed without talking about it.

Aang took a deep breath. He really did need a shower. He was sweating like crazy. He tossed his boxers to the floor and stepped into the shower. He turned it to cold and just stood there letting the water pelt down on his head. He wanted to enjoy this but he just couldn't. His mind was racing. He felt like he was on the battlefield again. All he could hear was the sound of guns going off. He covered his ears as if it would block out the noise, but it only make it worse. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. His breathing was still heavy. He clenched his fists. He felt like he was going to explode. There was no escaping the sound of the battlefield. He could even almost see blood running down the shower walls. He began slamming his fists in to the wall. He continued wincing trying to fight the battle in his mind. Thoughts from the orphanage came racing back. The beatings, the neglect, the sight of his parents murder, the war mingled in; all the painful memories came flooding in at once. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and kicked the wall.

Katara jumped, "Aang?"

He slid down the shower wall. He felt like he was hyperventilating. Not being able to hold back anymore he started crying, weeping. He had never cried so hard in his life.

"Aang, please let me help you." Katara pleaded with him. Her heart was breaking for him.

He decided to concede. He really needed her right now. He calmed himself enough to turn off the water and wrap the towel around his waist. He stepped out of shower and slid back down the wall.

"K-Katar." he whimpered.

She cautiously opened the door to find him about to cry again. He looked up at her with agony in his eyes.

"Please." he breathed

She knelt beside him. "Oh, Aang."

He threw his arms around her and she pulled his head to her chest.

"K-Katara. I see it all! The blood, the bullets flying through the air, I-I can't get the sound of the guns out of my mind."

She pulled him closer to her, shushing him and rubbing her hand up and down his back. She felt the scar and thought about the fact that he had taken a bullet for her brother.

"You're strong Aang. I know you are." she continued shushing him and each time his breathing slowed down a little more. He focused on the bating of her heart.

When his breathing go back to normal she wiped his face, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Come on," she said getting him to stand up, "you need to get back to sleep."

Aang sighed. The ringing of the war had subsided and now all he heard was the ticking of the clock. He looked at the time: 3:30a.m.

"I guess, you;re right, " he said sniffing.

She smiled and left the bathroom. He dried himself and put on his boxers. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his room.

"Thanks, Katara." he said.

"Anytime," she said smiling, "Good morning."

He chuckled, "Good morning."

He went back to a good night's sleep, dreaming of the girl that calmed his troubled heart.


	3. Feeling Right

Feeling Right

_He's doing it again. Almost a month out of the military and all he's done is get a motorcycle and sit on the couch. _ Katara thought.

Aang stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He didn't hear Katara walk up behind him.

"Can't you do anything else," she said as she smacked his head with a magazine.

"Ow, What?"

"All you do is sit around watching TV."

"Hey, I offered to make dinner last night."

"I know, but you need to find something to do while I'm gone during the day instead of just laying around the house."

Katara was in nursing school. She loved being able to help people. She wouldn't give up on any patient and treated them all like family.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"You could get a job," she suggested.

He groaned.

"Come on, Aang. I'm not talking about flipping burgers. [Aang gagged] Find something that you like to do."

"Yeah, OK." he answered reluctantly.

Aang went outside and got on his bike. He loved his bike, it reminded him of the one his dad used to have. His parents had dated on that bike. Maybe he and Katara could date on his.

"See ya later," she shouted from the front door.

He smiled, "OK."

Aang looked at the businesses all through town. He even stopped at a few but none of them felt right. He was getting frustrated when he saw a sign for the zoo. He hadn't been to a zoo since his parents were alive plus he loved animals. Maybe a trip to the zoo would clear his head.

He parked his bike and started waling through the zoo. He loved watching the animals playing.

He came up to a cage of lemurs where a trainer was feeding them. Unfortunately one of the smaller lemurs got out of the cage and started running through the park.

"Oh no, Momo!" shouted the trainer.

"I got 'im," said Aang as he chased after the lemur.

The lemur climbed a tree and grabbed some fruit off of it.

"Momo? Oh Momo?"Aang called.

He heard a screech and looked up.

"Come on Momo, you need to go back to your cage."

Aang plucked a piece of fruit and held it out to the lemur. Momo jumped from the tree and landed on Aang's shoulder. Aang handed him the fruit as he walked back to the cage.

"Wow, you're really good. Momo never comes when I call," said the trainer.

"Thanks, I'm great with animals."

"I can see that."

Momo scampered down Aang's arm and back into the cage. After securing the cage the trainer turned back to Aang.

"I'm Uri."

"Aang."

"You know, we could use you. We're kinda short on staff, and Momo seems to like you."

Aang scratched the lemur's head through the bars of the cage and Momo gave an affirmative screech.

Aang chuckled.

"What do you say, kid? You wanna work at the zoo?" Uri asked.

"I'd love too." Aang answered enthusiastically.

"Great, you can start tomorrow." Uri turned and walked off.

Aang turned back to the lemurs.

"Wow, Momo. Katara was right. I just had to find something I liked doing. See you tomorrow, buddy."

Momo screeched good-bye.

Aang race home. He couldn't wait to tell Katara.

She was just pulling in to the driveway when he got there.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Hey. You seem excited," she said as they walked into the house.

"That's because I got an awesome job."

"Really? That's great. Where? Wait (sniffs) let me guess. Waste Management."

He scoffs playfully. "No, the zoo. And I don't smell that bad. I haven't even started working there."

"Well if you're gonna come home smelling like that everyday, we might have to install an outdoor shower." she said fanning her nose.

"Oh, ha ha. Quit your whining. I'll go shower."

He started up the stairs hut stopped and peeked into the kitchen.

"Wait, you want me to make dinner," he asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Go shower."

He smiled his huge grin and continued up the stairs.

* * *

"You want some more fruit, Momo?" Aang asked the chattering lemur.

"So, this is Momo." a familiar voice said behind him.

"Katara!" he said turning around.

"Hey, I thought I'd come meet the famous Momo," she said smiling.

He smiled too. "You wanna feed him?"

"Sure."

Aang opened the cage and he and Katara quickly stepped in. Katara giggled as Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder beside her.

"Hi Momo." she said scratching the lemur head. He gave a slight purr noise.

"So, do you think I could get a private tour of the zoo?" she asked in a playfully flirtatious manner.

"Well," he said playing along, "do you think we could make it a date?" he asked with slight hesitation.

She blushed. "Hmm. Spend my day around a smelly creature... and the animals?"

He gave her a look.

She giggled. "I'd love too."

"Then I might be able to arrange something." he said with his signature smile.

They stepped out of the cage and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on. You'll love the penguins!" he said pulling her towards the enclosure.

"Aww, they're so cute." she exclaimed.

After watching them for a few minutes Aang got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna feed 'em?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Come on. We'll go around back."

Katara followed Aang into the back where he pulled a bucket of fish out of a refrigerator.

"Here." he said handing her a fish, as they entered the enclosure.

They squatted down to the penguins' height and Katara held out a fish.

A penguin took the fish and the others swarmed.

"Easy guys" Aang said tossing the rest of the fish.

"This is so cool," Katara said.

"Yeah," Aang said. He reached over and pet a penguin before bringing it over to Katara. She held the penguin until it squirmed and she put it down.

"I've always loved penguins."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to let you pet one," Aang said smiling.

She smiled back before shivering.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little," she said as they stood up and she leaned against him. He couldn't help but blush and timidly wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on, let's go somewhere warmer."

"OK."

Aang took Katara around to the other enclosures letting her pet and feed some of the animals. He looked so brave as he took care of the larger creatures. None of them tried to bite him. It was like they were old friends.

They held hands most of the time. Her hand was warm and it fit in his hand perfectly.

After feeding the animals they went to sit at a picnic table.

"This has been amazing," she said leaning on his shoulder.

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

For the first time in his life everything felt right.

Katara glanced at the horizon. "Wow, the sunset is beautiful."

Aang smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

"Aang," she said quietly as she turned to him, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," he whispered as they started leaning in, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world." He said as they rubbed their noses against each other. She smiled as she placed her hand over his heart. They looked into each others eyes and then their lips met.

It was unlike any kiss Katara had ever had. She had been kissed before but Aang's lips were soft and sincere. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. He held her gingerly, as if he were afraid he would break her.

Aang felt like he was flying. It was the best sensation he had ever felt. He had seen couples kiss but he had never really thought about it. He hadn't really known love. But now he was kissing Katara, his dream girl. He tried to make sure he didn't mess up. He didn't want it to ever stop, but he couldn't breathe anymore so he slowly released her lips, savoring the last moments of the kiss. They opened their eyes, breathing softly with their noses still brushing.

"Wow." they breathed in unison. They smiled and sat in a comfortable silence as they got their breathing back to normal.

"So you ready to go home?" he asked his arm still around her.

"Yeah."

He scooped her up before setting her on her feet.

She slipped her hand into his as they walked back to the parking lot.

"Did you walk here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Think you can give me ride?"

Give you a ride? Absolutely. Besides how would I ever get a second date if I made you walk."

They mounted the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they rode back to the house.

"Best first date I've ever had," she said leaning on his back.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
